Two Fangs Clash
Kantaro Matsunaga was traveling in the high mountains one evening for his trip to a distant village for his spy ring. He had heard about talks for a possible war against Kumogakure, and was more than interested in hearing out it. As the Spider, he knew that it was essential to keep his web of informants in check, even when the information was dicey. Continuing onward, he kept a hand on the sheath of his sword and his wits sharp. This mountain range was known to be a nest full of bandits. As a shinobi of Kumo, he knew he was capable of taking down lowly bandits, but anything could happen. "Do you smell anything, brother?" His deep voice growled. Words ripping through a thick tongue. A wolf with moonlight kissed fur, large enough to tower over adults in their prime, elegantly hopped from branch to branch. His powerful hind legs maneuvered in a perfect conjunction with his front paws. Compact muscles hidden cleverly under alluring fur, allowing for incredible acrobatic feats. Movements that very few Shinobi could perform. This monster of a beast served as an absolute warrior. His ears pointed, he resembled a demon rather than the wolfish dog he truly is. His mouth remained in a snarl, revealing gigantic teeth meant for snapping through bone and tearing flesh like paper. Even his fur remained in a spiked style, adding onto his terrifying demeanor. His deep voice rumbled with a rough edge. His massive hind legs attributed to him leaping incredible distances. He hinted annoyance. Unlike his brother, Konmei preferred to sleep rather than hunt a hidden ring; Especially during rainy days. He believed himself to good for such task. "I still don't understand why Senken was able to stay behind and I had to come with you. Me and you both know you could handle this on your own, Brother." Konmei's nose wriggled. Rain threw off his scent, especially during forested journey's. Tree's, plants and numerous disgusting unmentionables mixed to form a singularity of epic nausea, as he often described it. Konmei shook his head, following his master as he leapt to earth. His master dashed in a prepossessing manner. His moonlight bathed hair glowed in a trail behind him. Raindrops delicately landing on strands of silver. His hair able to reach the base of his spine without movement. To match, Dan decorated his body in royal and noble clothing. To increase his overall demanding demeanor, Dan wore a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder, which he attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. To show culture, he decorated his armor and long flowing sash. with a heavy oriental influence. Dan also preferred to wear a white Kimono with a red and white Sakura Tree crest at his collar and on his sleeves, a symbol of absolute nobility and royalty. His lower body is adorned with sashinuki hakama ending at his ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of black ankle-high boots. Mokomoko-sama shivered on his right shoulder, it hated the rain. While dashing, Dan petted his sentient scarf with a hush Sush. Reminiscing a father calming a child. "I have his scent, Konmei. Hokage-sama assigned a three man squad on this mission. And Mokomoko-sama counts as a person as you do. Plus, Senken," He thought back to hours before, where he could not find his young sister. She hid well. I bet she was under the bed." Dan thought to himself. ''"She was under the bed." Konmei said, almost simultaneously. "She overheard you talking about the mission with Father and ran to hide." "And why did you not hide?" "Well..." Konmei's silence painted the picture in Dan's head. A humongous hell hound attempting to hide in various locations. A bed levitating in the air, piles of clothes with a tail, and a sneeze that shook their house. "That did not go so well." "Don't worry brother, me and Mokomoko-sama can handle everything." Dan's nose wriggled once more. And soon he approached an open area. A single figure stood before him, which he assumed would be his ally for this mission. His nose alerted him of any surrounding dangers, and his ears kept him on point. So far, things seemed safe. So he continued only stopping slightly before him. Konmei following after him. Konmei, on all fours, matched Dan more than halfway in height. He attempted to shake his fur but to no avail. Causing him to sigh in depression. Dan answered his sigh with a gentle stroke. "Oi! Oi! You're him, are you not? The man I am supposed to assist on this mission?" Dan kept his eyes locked upon the strange man. "I am Dan Inuzuka, and this is my brother Konmei and my friend," Dan patted his scarf which shivered. "Mokomoko-sama. A pleasure!" As Kantaro made his way through the patchy mountain path, his mind wavered back to his mission briefing in Kumo. He had heard that some members of his informant sect, Spider, had stopped sending him and Kumo their regular progress reports. He had heard in Konoha that there was someone that had a pull on the information trade. Whoever that was, he knew that pulling on the bandits in then local area would help him out. He heard that someone was coming from the Leaf was to assist him with this mission. Whoever they were, he wasn't too sure if they knew of the situation in Konoha, but he would fill them in. "I wonder who this person is," he muttered, playing with the hilt of his sword, "Whoever they are, they're planning more than just cutting off my information web..." He knew that if Kumo was cut off from distant affairs, then they would be in mounting trouble. Turning down a fork in the path, he nearly jumped back as a man with a strange scarf upon a giant dog appeared in front of him. He was going to draw his sword, but he realized that this mystery person was the one he was looking for from Konoha. He figured that he would have to travel further in order to meet him, so this was a relief. "I'm Kantaro Matsunaga," he said, crossing his arms with a professional smile, "I was sent here by the orders of the Jōnin Commander of Kumo. I'm sure you already know about the mission." Rain bothered Dan little, but he continuously stroked his living scarf. Feeling an undying warmth radiating into his own body. He seemed unfazed by the mountains harsh weather. A nearly black sky with grey covers and an occasional bright flash. It seemed to worsen. Just perfect. Dan thought. "Ah Kantaro, your name has reached The Land of Fire, it is an honor to finally meet you." Dan smirked, a general welcoming aura glowing brightly around his body. His hair, soaked and drenched still managed to move with everlasting beauty. Dan stole hearts of princesses, despite remaining unmarried and unloved. His rough exterior and dedication to his village made taming the wild demon impossible. "Yeah. Hokage-sama tells me there is a criminal organization growing. Would prove foolish and detrimental to let it blossom." Konmei sat and scanned their ally, taking note of every tick. He attempted to lock his scent. His voice booming after thunder. "I am Konmei, Brother of Dan and Senken Inuzuka. I have heard quite a bit about you myself. Not bad, for a human." Konmei scoffed. His mouth panting with an exposed tongue. His teeth bare, covered in crimson liquid; signalling a recent lunch. Konmei's arrogance emitted brightly off his person. His blood red eyes locked tightly upon Kantaro. And his senses locked on their surroundings. He prepared greatly for any sort of surprise attack. "Dammit Konmei!" Dan barked. "Humans are not as bad as you make them out to be!" Dan tackled his dog, holding his powerful jaws shut. "How would you know, Idiot! You were raised among wolves!" Konmei barked back, tossing Dan back onto his feet. "Anyway, do you have anything that belongs to our targets. A piece of clothing or a personal item? Our noses far surpass any sensor you could employ for a task such as this." Konmei and Dan approached Kantaro slowly but surely. Their pointed ears moved from delicate sounds. Wild animals, rain drops smashing against earth, all of nature calling out. Dan pulled out a scroll for Kantaro to bring back to Kumogakure. Meanwhile, Konmei sniffed his surroundings for any sort of eavesdroppers. Mokomoko-sama rustled on Dan's shoulder, wrapping closer to its master.